Blackmailed
by NarutoSasukeUchizumaki
Summary: Naruto is blackmailed into doing something. then finds Sasuke...*YAOI* boyxboy


"YES NARUTO…..YES!"  
After a few minutes of this, Naruto Uzumaki exited the girl's bathroom and walked down the corridor as if nothing had happened. He'd left Sakura in the bathroom; he thought she was fully satisfied, considering how loud she was. Sakura was still laid on the floor, pants at her ankles when he walked out. _"Man,"_ Naruto thought _"thank god it's after school, if it wasn't Tsunade would have my head"_ Tsunade was the Head of the school, and really didn't like body contact at all. As Naruto walked along the corridor, he wondered how he was going to tell Sakura that this didn't mean they were going out. She practically begged for him to do it with her.

*Earlier at lunch*

"Naruto-Kun!"  
"Oh, hey Sakura." Naruto mumbled through his mouthful of food. It was lunchtime and he was sitting with his friends. Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto took another bite out of his burger he'd bought from the canteen. He didn't take notice of the girl. She only wanted to get round the school. Sakura Haruno even dyed her hair pink so that she could get more attention. Sakura had already been with most guys in school, or so she said. Apparently including some guys he was sitting with. Kiba had had a shot, but he said she wasn't good and burst your eardrums. Sakura also claimed she'd spent a whole night with Sasuke. He didn't reply to this rumour, only carried on walking.  
"Naruto-Kun…I wondered if you could do me a favour..?" She tried to look cute, and battered her eyelids.  
"What you trying to do Billboard brow?" Shouted Ino Yamanaka, from across the canteen. "Is Uzumaki the last boy who hasn't screwed you?"  
Sakura turned as pink as her hair. "Hey Ino-Pig, why don't you confess your feelings to Sasuke?"  
Inos smile turned into a glare as she picked up her bag and sprinted for the door. Sasuke look on ahead, his elbows on the table, his hands by his mouth, looking straight ahead.

Once Sakura had finally pulled Naruto out of the canteen, she pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "I want you, girls bathroom, second floor 5pm don't be late or I'll tell everyone you slept with me."  
"Won't you do that anyways?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Only if you're not good and don't treat me like I want to be" Sakura winked and skipped away.

*Back to present*

Naruto walked away. He couldn't believe he'd been blackmailed. He began to think about what Jiraiya would say. Jiraiya was close with Tsunade, and was Narutos godfather, as Narutos parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had died in an accident. Minato lived long enough to tell the hospital to find Jiraiya and give him Naruto, who had survived the accident with 6 permanent scratches, 3 on each cheek. Jiraiya was a real pervert, so he'd probably attempt to give Naruto a high five.

Naruto bumped into something and stumbled backwards. He looked up to find Sasuke holding out his hand towards him. "Get up." He demanded. Naruto took the hand and did as he was told. "So, you have sex with Sakura then?" Sasuke said casually which made Naruto look round quickly. The raven smirked. "She was loud, I could hear from the ground floor, I was in the library, studying." Naruto looked away from the Uchiha and sighed. "She blackmailed me."  
"She did the same to me, I said no."  
"What?" Naruto whipped his head back towards the raven. He really said no to Sakura?  
"Yup, Kiba actually did her, like you did. But he had more at stake."  
"Which was?" Naruto wondered what possibly Sakura could've done to make Kiba do that.  
"Tell Hinata he's been in love with her since he was 7." Replied the Uchiha  
Naruto thought for a moment and said "But that was obvious.."  
"Not to Hinata." Sasuke smirked again, holding open the door for Naruto, then walking down the stairs, hands in pocket. Naruto thought of all the couples in his year. Shikamaru was dating a girl a year older called Temari, Kiba liked Hinata, and from what Naruto could tell, she liked him back. Shino wasn't interested in anybody, and Choujis only love interest was food. Everybody knew that Ino had a thing for Sasuke, and Sakura wanted to whole year to have her. Nobody knew who Sasuke had his eyes on, and they didn't know who Naruto had his eyes on. As they walked down another flight of stairs, Naruto decided to do the weirdest thing he'd ever done.  
"Sasuke….who do you want to be your girlfriend?" he asked, stopping halfway down and looking at the back of the ravens head, who also stopped after a few more steps and looked up at Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the blond, and Naruto could tell he was trying to think of his words carefully. After a pause, he finally said "I don't want a girlfriend." Naruto heart, for some reason, skipped a beat and began fluttering in his ribcage.  
"Really?" Naruto asked, walking down to join the raven. "Not even Ino?"  
"Especially not Ino." Sasuke said sternly, looking straight ahead like normal. He started to walk down the stairs again. Naruto didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he still did it anyways. The blond grabbed Sasukes hand, pulled him along to the guys bathroom and put the tall raven up against the wall.  
"Naruto what the-"  
Before the Uchiha had finished his sentence, the blond had pressed his lips upon the Uchihas. When Naruto realised he was kissing his friend let alone a guy, he pushed himself away, and stared at the floor, blushing deeply.  
"Sorry" the blond mumbled.  
"Naruto, look at me,"  
Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing right in front of him. Tilting the blonds chin up slightly with his hand, he kissed him. Naruto wrapped his arms around the ravens neck, kissing him back. They broke away after a few minutes, Sasuke looked deep into Narutos eyes.  
"I've loved you for a long time Naruto,"  
"I love you too, Sasuke"  
They left the bathroom, hand in hand, now together. At last.


End file.
